1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to players, and particularly, to a portable multimedia player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a conventional multimedia player includes a female High Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) connector disposed thereof, and it employs a corresponding interface adapter cable, such as a HDMI cable, to connect a display device, such as a flat panel display, to display video files downloaded from the network. However, it is inconvenient. Furthermore, since a plurality of adapter cables tangles easily, the whole appearance of the player is affected.
In summary, the conventional multimedia player needs a corresponding interface adapter cable to connect to the display device, it is inconvenient for the users, and the appearance is affected.